Different Translations
by Daydreamr4ever
Summary: Madeline ends up in Cello, and Elliot takes her in. The pair wonder how it is that Madeline could live in his world, yet not forget her own identity. AU. Takes place at the end of Cracks in the Kingdom- what would have happened if Madeline fell through a crack into Cello.


**A/N: So... It's been a while... Oops. Sorry about the (extremely long) hiatus! I've had a lot of things going on, and that hasn't left a lot of time for fic writing. However, now that I have few obligations, I am back! Also, a little girl requested I go back to writing, so here I am!**

 **To kick off my summer return to the world of fic, a new little story from you hot off the presses. Literally, I wrote this ten minutes ago. I'm ready to be back.**

 **Anyway, enjoy my Colours of Madeline obsession! Next up: OUAT time!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Caitlyn**

"Elliot?" Madeline's voice broke through the darkness, and Elliot sat up in bed, suddenly alert.

"Madeline? Madeline, what is it?" He fumbled around for the light switch with heavy sleep fingers, and when he finally flicked it on, he could see his Girl-in-the-World standing in his bedroom doorway, shaking. The light illuminated the fresh tear tracks on her cheeks and wrinkled, borrowed pajamas his mother had lent her.

Elliot immediately stood and went to her, almost drawn by a magnetic force- though Madeline would probably say magnetism wasn't possible for them, and instead spout an irrelevant fact about Isaac Newton. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, taking her by the elbow and sitting them both down on his bed. Of all the times he'd imagined Madeline in his room, this was definitely not one of the scenarios.

She shook her head, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes. "When- When I ended up here, I was so excited." The girl looked at him with a tormented look on her face. "I mean, I'd finally figured it out! How to get to Cello. And I found you. And you're real, and your mum is real, and everything about this place is as real as my world." Her lips quirked upward in an almost-smile, but the look quickly vanished. "But, I can't get back. And I left my mum all alone, and my mates, and everything I know." Despair been to fill her voice, and her already rapidfire speech doubled. "And you've been great, and your mum's been kind, and of course I'll help you get those lost royals back and of course I'll help you look for your dad but I'm terrified that I'll never see my family or my friends at home again and I can't imagine leaving my mum alone after all we've been through, and I just… I'm just…" She tripped over her words and finally the tears overcame her, and Elliot immediately pulled Madeline into his arms, stroking her head soothingly as she sobbed, the heart-wrenching noises only slightly muffled by Elliot's shirt.

"Shh, shh. It's gonna be fine, Madeline. We'll figure out how to get you back home. My friend that I told you about, Kiera? She can _see_ the cracks in our Kingdom, the ones that connect us to The World. We'll find one, okay? We'll unseal the crack, and I'll go with you to find your mum. You won't be alone. You and me? We're in this thing together."

Madeline pulled out of his embrace at this, her large eyes wide. "Elliot, you can't come to The World. You'll forget who you are."

"Oh. Right. That." Elliot sat back for a moment, thinking. Then he straightened up as though he'd just been struck by lightning. "Hang on," The teenager stood up, beginning to pace. "How is it that if I go to The World, I lose my memories, but when you waltz into Cello, you're absolutely fine?" He paused, looking her over. "You are fine, right? No brain rearranging that I should know about?"

Startled, Madeline choked out a laugh. "Uh, no. Not that I'm aware. I'm still Madeline Tully, your totally illegal Girl-in-the-World." Elliot smirked, and she realized what she'd just said. "I mean, not _your girl_ you girl, but just… your girl." Madeline trailed off, not quite sure how to make is any less awkward.

Grinning, Elliot resumed pacing. "Right. Anyway, you, my girl but not my girl, are here in Cello with no memory issues. Why is that?"

Madeline sat on his bed, brow furrowed in concentration. _Focus on the task, Madeline_. She thought, letting her collection of facts fly through her head. Surely something she'd seen could explain it. Something… "Well…" She began uncertainly. Elliot ceased to move and stared at her, waiting. "I'm not sure, but it could be that the magical properties of your region take a different toll on me. Like, if a Cellian goes to the World, they end up essentially becoming someone from the World. But if a Worlder comes to Cello…" Her eyes widened, and she jumped up, flying down the stairs at breakneck speed. Elliot followed her, hot on her heels.

Madeline reached the kitchen and grabbed a knife, swirling around the room in an almost vicious manner. Elliot held up his hands defensively, and backed away. "Madeline…"

Finally, her eyes landed on the fruit bowl, and the girl plucked a lemon from the piled and sliced the fruit in half. "Elliot, turn on a light," She commanded, and the farm boy was so surprised, he didn't even bother to remind her to mind her manners. He complied and Madeline moved to stand directly under the overhead light, and squeezed the lemon juice onto the crook of her elbow. Elliot looked at what she was doing and gasped.

"Madeline…" He looked at her in confusion. "What does this mean?"

The girl stared at the inside of her elbow at the rainbow colored flecks already beginning to fade. "I'm… I'm Cellian."

 **I may continue this, I may not. It all depends on you, dear reader.**

 **Question: Did ya miss me? I sure missed you!**

 **Byenow!**


End file.
